This invention relates to a semiconductor memory IC, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory IC with a reduced number of signal lines and a semiconductor memory device for a computer, for example, which memory device uses this semiconductor memory IC.
With the ever increasing degree of integration of semiconductor memory ICs such as experienced in recent years, a current important theme is to reduce the number of pins (address signals) to the extent feasible. Examples of schemes at reducing the number of prior include supplying address signals by time sharing. This has not been found to be sufficient, however.